


A Birthday Call

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa phones Roger on his birthday and they spend time catching up with each other. Inspired by Rafa's comments after being asked about wishing Roger a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not know the persons depicted within it. Written to entertain myself and anyone who is kind enough to read the story.

Rafa was kicking himself for forgetting it was Roger’s birthday. What sort of a friend was he? He blamed it on the tournament; his mind focused on tennis, on playing the very best that he could, on the nagging doubts he had about his knees; still, these were excuses, he should have remembered. He had been taken aback when he was asked if he had wished Roger a happy birthday; “is today?” he had replied before promising to text Roger later.  
Now he had a few moments to himself, he decided that he would do better than send a text to Roger – he would phone him. With some trepidation he called Roger’s number; they hadn’t seen each other or spoken since Wimbledon and that had been a sensitive time for them both.  
Rafa held his phone to his ear as he chewed the thumb nail of his free hand. After a couple of seconds a familiar voice answered: “Hello, Rafa.”  
“Hola, Roger! I want to wish you Happy Birthday.”  
“Thank you – although you did take your time.” Roger’s tone was stern but Rafa could tell there was a smile in there somewhere.  
“This is true, I’m sorry. But, Roger, you know me, I forget everything! My mind has – how do you say – the holes in it. If you were here though, I would have remembered.”  
“Mmm, the crowd singing ‘happy birthday’ would have been something of a clue, wouldn’t it?” There was definitely a chuckle this time.  
“But Roger you tease me.” Rafa could feel himself slipping into little boy mode.  
“Relax Rafa. I know not to rely on your memory. I mean you actually thought it was Andy that was given a cow as a gift!”  
Rafa covered his eyes. “Ugh do not remind me of this. Uncle Toni said I was stupid for getting that question wrong.”  
“Ha ha yes, well I have forgiven you for that one. Anyway, it’s great to hear your voice Rafa, truly. I’ve missed you.”  
“I have missed you too, Roger. It is not the same here at Montreal without you.”  
“So, you miss the old man of 32 with the bad back, do you?”  
Rafa was shocked. “No, no you must not say this Roger! You are not an old man – 32 is young – and your back, it will heal yes? You are resting, that is good.”  
There was a sigh from Roger. “Yeah I still feel young, except when the back gives a twinge. But I just want to get back out there on court and give the youngsters a run for their money.”  
“To me too there seem to be many young ones. For now I am 27 and have the bad knee – not so different Rogie.”  
“We make a sorry pair, don’t we? Me with my bad back and you with your bad knee.” Roger laughed as he said this.  
“But last year I have good rest and the knee is not now so troublesome. You must take care of your back, Roger.”  
“True, but I can’t afford to take seven months off from the tour.”  
There was a silence as Rafa digested this. Was this a criticism? He suspected Roger didn’t exactly approve of his long absence last year.  
“Are you still there? Rafa?” Roger sounded a little anxious.  
“Si.”  
“Well, you’ve had a fantastic comeback Rafa – it’s great to see you out there proving the critics wrong.”  
“This is what you will do too, Roger, prove the critics wrong. Then we will play some more great matches.”  
“I hope so. Our rivalry has a special quality I think, not like Murray and Djokovic.” Roger sounded dismissive.  
Rafa grinned. “Si, it is good for the fans I think, they enjoy to see us play. With Andy and Novak, it is – how do you say – boring?”  
There was a laugh from Roger. “You took the words right out of my mouth, Rafa.”  
Rafa didn’t quite understand this and took the opportunity to raise a related subject.  
“Roger?” said Rafa after a pause.  
“Yes, Raf?”  
“What to think about Novak’s father? Why does he make these …. sayings …. about you and me? I am not happy about this. Then I have to answer questions from the press ugh.”  
Roger was clearly thinking about his answer. “I think you handled it well. I have so far avoided answering questions about his remarks.”  
“He is one crazy man!”  
“To be quite honest, Raf, I try to avoid thinking about him at all. I know Novak’s parents have never liked me, but I can live with that – to me he is too small a person to even give head room. Why he chooses to raise things that happened years ago I have no idea but clearly he has some problem.”  
“I feel it is awkward with Novak, no? I meet him, I wonder what to say.”  
“Well, we must try and separate father and son I think. He has distanced himself from what his father said. What he thinks really, who knows?”  
Rafa had an image of Roger shrugging his shoulders as he said this.  
“Perhaps a little jealous of you and me, yes? I sometimes think so.”  
“Maybe. I have never found him the easiest of people as you know but I’ve always tried to be civil with him. I can’t do any more.”  
“Anyway” Roger added. “I hope Andy enjoys his time in Srdjan’s favour – something tells me it won’t last long.”  
There was a giggle from Rafa. “That is funny, Roger, I like that!”  
“So, yes to Fedal and no to Murray-Djokovic” said Roger with emphasis.  
“I enjoy talking to you Rogie. I want to see you soon.”  
“We’ll meet in Cincy, Rafa, and make time for each other.”  
“Is that a promise?”  
“It certainly is.”  
“Sending you especially big hugs for your birthday, Rog.”  
“And hugs to you. You have made my birthday extra special.”  
“Ciao Rogie.”  
“Ciao Raf.”  
As he ended the call, Rafa couldn’t help smiling. Just a few more days and he would have quality time with Roger – he would make sure of it.

END


End file.
